Compact disks (CDs) have become more and more popular in recent years for the storage of music and software. Often music listeners purchase many CDs for their collections which can number up to a dozen or more CDs. These CDs are generally are sold in individual rectangular cases, which are larger than the CDs themselves. Stacking rectangular cases can create loose piles that easily do not stay together.
Devices have been proposed over the years for storing rectangular CD cases. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,344,028 to Angele; 5,423,434 to Chen; 5,439,119 to Chow.
However, the Angel, Chen and Chow devices will only work if you have uniform rectangular cases for the CDs. A loose CD cannot be used with this device. Furthermore, the stacking clips have a closed loop mounting ring which can cause difficulty if a clip has to be removed from within a stack of clips (for example, a broken clip that needs to be replaced). Thus, removing a clip in the middle of a stack of clips would require the user have to physically remove all the clips above in order to reach the clip to be removed. Furthermore, the space needed for storing the actual CD cases would be larger than the actual CDs themselves, requiring extra storage for just storing the cases.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,315 to Lorentz et al. describes a xe2x80x9cmodular storage and display devicexe2x80x9d, title, that also requires using the actual CD cases to be used for storage. In addition to requiring extra space for storing the CD cases which are larger than the CDs themselves, there are other drawbacks to this device. Lorentz requires that all their connecting members require a xe2x80x9csystem for gripping an edge portion of the container itselfxe2x80x9d, abstract, where these protruding edge gripping members can potentially break off over time. Still furthermore, the protruding edge gripping members would be disadvantageous if used to grip about CDs
Other devices have been proposed for storing CDs without their cases. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,684 to Gyovai. However, similar to the Angel, Chen and Chow described above, Gyovai requires the stacking clips having a closed loop type mounting ring which can cause difficulty if a clip has to be removed from within a stack of clips (for example, a broken clip that needs to be replaced). Thus, removing a clip in the middle of a stack of clips would require the user have to physically remove all the clips above in order to reach the clip to be removed. Furthermore, Gyovai requires plastic leaf supports that are larger and wider than the CDs themselves, and requires protruding pieces such as extending tabs that can potentially break off during use.
A primary object of this invention is to provide method and device for storing optical storage mediums such as compact disks(CDs) without requiring individual containers/cases for each CD.
A secondary object of this invention is to provide a method and device for storing optical storage mediums such as compact disks(CDs) having support arms that can be easily attachable and detachable without having to remove other support arms.
A third object of this invention is to provide a method and device for storing optical storage mediums such as compact disks(CDs) which support underneath the CDs, and do not require clips to grip about edges of the CDs.
A fourth object of this invention is to provide a method and device for storing optical storage mediums such as compact disks(CDs) having support arms for holding CDs having a smaller width than the CDs themselves.
A fifth object of this invention is to provide a method and device for storing optical storage mediums such as compact disks(CDs) that can store and stack CDs in a vertical configuration off-axis to a base support stand.
A preferred embodiment of the subject invention includes a novel stacking unit and method of assembling and disassembling the stacking unit that can store optical storage medium disks such as compact disks(CDs), and the like, and can include a base portion on a surface, a post that extends above and is supported in a vertical direction by the base portion, and a substantially flat longitudinal support arm having a substantially flat clip end which clips about a portion of the post, and a substantially flat support end that supports optical storage medium disk. The base portion can have a diameter that is greater than the diameter of the optical storage medium disk being supported by the support arm.
Each of the posts can include male and female connectors for connecting separate post portions together. The separate post portions can each include a longitudinal post portion having a first end with a socket opening, and a second end opposite to the first end with a protruding stem, wherein each protruding stem is sized to tightly fit within each socket opening. The protruding stem can have an enlarged step-out base, wherein the socket opening includes an enlarged opening portion for receiving the step-out base, and a narrow opening portion for receiving the protruding stem.
The clip end of the substantially flat planar support arm can have an end portion being slightly thicker than a mid portion of the substantially planar support arm, where the thicker end portion can have an edge which substantially abuts against an exterior edge of the disk being supported by the arm.
The support end of each arm can have an enlarged width substantially flat portion and an upwardly protruding holder for passing through a mid-opening in the disk. The upwardly protruding holders can be formed form separate flexible bent edges facing one another. Each of the arms can have a first longitudinal length between the support end and a portion of arm adjacent to the clip end, the first longitudinal length having a first width, wherein the first longitudinal length is approximately half the diameter of the disk being supported, and the first width of the support arm does not extend out from underneath the disk.
The novel method and arrangement for stacking plural arms and CD type disks can include plural substantially flat support arms each with clip ends and support ends, where the clip ends are pivotally attached about the post about the substantially flat support arm, wherein the support arm is removable from post without having to remove the plural support arms.